A Storm
by remembernaoko
Summary: Gendry just wants Arya alone for a night. The storm outside makes sure that won't happen.


**_A Storm_**

* * *

The day had been long and cold. There was also no doubt that a storm would be on the way, but Gendry had work to finish, storm or not. Gendry was ready to collapse on his bed after a long day of working on the keep's walls. Though the room he shared with Arya was dark, he could see some of her shape resting on the bed. The site made his heart beat a little faster. Even more than getting a good night's rest, Gendry was keen to kiss and hug and perhaps fuck his wife. Well, she wasn't truly his wife, not by the laws of men, but she was his woman and the mother of his children. The laws didn't make no difference in their life together. She was his wife no matter what the law said.

Gendry quickly shook off his furs and tunics. He dropped them on the floor and then made for his boots. With only his breeches on, he slowly laid next to Arya's sleeping form. Her backside was against his chest, so Gendry pressed his lower half closer while one of his hands stroked her stomach. She seemed to wake as Gendry pressed kisses to her neck.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Arya asked, her voice still sleepy.

Gendry only pulled her small body closer to his. "Kissing you. I missed you."

Arya snorted. "How long has it been? A whole afternoon and morning?"  
"Shut up," she said, but her body was leaning closer into his so Gendry figured she must've liked what he was doing.

Then a little cry sounded out. Arya pulled away from Gendry immediately and moved toward the farther left side of the bed. But Gendry knew the cry all right. He fell flat on his back as Arya sat up with the bundled up baby in her arms.

"She's got a crib, Arya. I didn't build that thing for nothing," Gendry said, slightly annoyed with a half stiff cock that he knew would get no relief soon.

Arya swiftly kicked his leg. "I know that. But there's a storm coming. I didn't want her to be alone in the crib. She'll be scared."

Gendry sighed. "You have her here nearly every night. She can't be abed with us every day."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Oh, go play with your cock outside if that's more important than your baby daughter's comfort. She doesn't like being away from us."

"I'd rather have my cock in you than be outside. And don't start with none of that horseshit. I love Alys, but babes are supposed to sleep in cribs or those baskets. You did this was the boys, too."

"She gets scared! And so did her brothers! Babies aren't as _strong and brave_ as _you_. You're only thinking of fucking. It's only been two days. Can't you contain yourself? I suppose not. There's a reason we got four of these."'

"Wanting to make love to you is nothing I'm goin' to ever be ashamed of. Nor the babes. I just want some time alone with you, Arya."

Arya said nothing, but Alys continued to whimper. When lightening struck, her whimpers turned to full cries. Arya rocked her back and forth, but the babe continued to cry. If Gendry could, he'd make that storm go away for good. This damn storm had no right to scare his little daughter.

"A storm!" shouted a boy's voice as the door to Arya and Gendry's bedroom was pushed open. The voices and footsteps that followed let Gendry know that Ned was being followed by his little brothers, Robb and Jon.

Before Gendry could object to them barging into the room and shouting while the baby was crying, the boys ran toward the bed and jumped atop of it. Despite his annoyance, Gendry felt a swell of pride in his chest. His sons were strong little bulls. All black-haired, blue-eyed, fierce, and strong boys that looked older than their five and three years of age.

Jon and Robb jumped atop the bed while Ned moved to give Arya and the crying babe kisses. Arya laughed as she always did when the boys were being wild.

"You three need to stop jumping. Alys is crying," Gendry said sternly. The boys didn't pay attention. Instead, they jumped and rolled across the bed, only stopping to shriek when lightening struck or whenever the storm would make the wind howl something fierce.

"I said stop this instant," Gendry bellowed, but the boys only laughed. Arya laughed as well, but the baby continued to cry.

"Here," Arya finally said, placing Alys in his arms.

Arya, being Arya, jumped alone with the boys and swung them about like dolls. Normally, Gendry would've been furious that Arya let the boys do as they wished, but the scene before him made him feel happy. He liked seeing Arya and their sons play. Hell, he even laughed when Robb jumped atop Arya's back. Arya, undaunted, carried him around like a pony. Everyone laughed when she finally threw him on the bed. To Gendry's surprise, he noticed that even Alys stopped crying. She gave a little noise that might be a giggle. And that filled Gendry will pride and cheer. He rocked her tiny little self against his chest, shooing her to sleep while Arya kept playing with the boys. The storm began to wane.

When dawn broke, Gendry could feel a small weight upon his chest. There he found Alys sleeping peacefully, her heartbeat thumping with his own. When Gendry turned his head, he saw that Arya was splayed across the bed with the boys following suit. Jon was on the boot of the bed, Robb was resting near Gendry's legs, and Ned was in Arya's arms.

Aye, sometimes he wanted Arya all to himself. Most of the time. But he couldn't be too annoyed when their children took to their bed out of fear of grumpkins in the nights or bad weather. They were his babes, his bulls, and his pack. Arya taught him the importance of a pack long ago.

Feeling terribly lucky, Gendry stroked the dark hair that topped Alys' head. He placed a small kiss on her head, too.

Still, Gendry hoped that Arya would put Alys in her crib and put the boys to bed for the next night, at least.

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading! feedback is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
